As In Utilidades de Um Sapato
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Sokka compra algo aparentemente inútil... ou talvez não? DESAFIO MISS SUNSHINE da FFSol.


_Observações: Eu não sou dona de Avatar, senão Azula teria morrido de sarna. Esta fic se passa no Livro da Água, antes deles chegarem ao Pólo Norte. _

**As (In)Utilidades de Um Sapato**

"Eu não acredito, Sokka! Durante o tempo todo que passamos na feira você ficou discursando que como era raro a gente ter dinheiro devíamos gastá-lo só em coisas práticas. Você nem me deixou comprar aquele lindo colar de madeira... e agora me aparece com ISSO!"

Sokka era a imagem da incompreensão, enquanto dava um passo rápido para o lado:

"Pra que você precisa de mais um colar? Você tem o colar que foi da mamãe e aquele que o Aang fez pra você com A MINHA linha de pesca! Eu precisava de botas novas, olha como as minhas estão gastas!"

"Mas isso não são botas... são sapatos, e horríveis! E que utilidade vão ter na nossa viagem?"

Realmente, era um pouco difícil de ver beleza ou praticidade nos tais sapatos novos. De couro preto, tinham o bico fino e pontudo, com bordados em verde, amarelo e laranja, e cheios de pedrinhas brilhantes do tamanho de amoras.

"Claro que eles vão ser úteis... Assim vou poupar as minhas botas. A gente vive encontrando gente importante nesta viagem, e nunca estamos devidamente arrumados. Quando me virem tão bem vestido vão me tratar com respeito... Sai pra lá! "deu um pulo para o outro lado, escapando de novo das mãozinhas de Momo, que estava fascinado com as pedrinhas.

"Tão bem vestido..." zombou Katara, cruzando os braços "Sapato novo com roupa velha."

"Eu acho uma boa idéia, Sokka "meteu-se Aang "Quando a gente precisar fazer truques de novo pra ganhar dinheiro, esses sapatos vão ficar perfeitos para o seu papel de palhaço."

Vindo de qualquer outra pessoa que não o Aang aquilo seria a mais pura maldade... Mas a carinha sorridente e o tom natural deixavam óbvio que ele estava falando sério, o que deixou aquilo ainda mais engraçado. Katara explodiu numa gargalhada, seguida pelo jovem avatar. Sokka fez um bico enorme:

"Vocês não têm bom gosto! E eu não era o palhaço! Eu recitava poesias!"

"Pois enganou o pessoal de Kien-Si direitinho... "Katara riu mais ainda, lembrando como as trapalhadas do irmão haviam feito mais sucesso que a sua dobra de água ou os malabarismos de Aang. Quanto mais Sokka se indignava, mais os outros riam, e até os bichos pareciam acompanhá-los.

"Me lembrei de uma coisa..." disse Aang, depois que recuperaram o fôlego, e tirou alguma coisa debaixo de seu mantô "Pra você."

"Oh! O colar da feira! os olhos da garota brilharam Mas como foi que você comprou. se não sobrou dinheiro?"

"Foi fácil. Troquei por uns brincos de penas coloridas."

"P-Penas coloridas? "Sokka olhou confuso, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa, depois arregalou os olhos, olhou a sua mochila e então levou tragicamente as mãos à cabeça:

"MINHAS IIISCAAAS!"

Ao acamparem (pra variar, numa floresta), deram a sorte de achar um lago, para alegria dos dois dobradores de água. Há muito tempo evitavam acampar perto de rios por causa dos navios da Nação do Fogo. Mas Sokka fincou o pé (dolorido) no chão:

"Podem esquecer! Nada de dobrar água enquanto eu estiver pescando pro jantar! Vocês sempre espantam os peixes." virou-se na direção de Appa, que fez "aaaaaahhh" "E nada de banho pra você também, peludão! Vai ficar no acampamento."

"A gente podia pegar peixe com dobra de água. "ofereceu Aang.

"Ah, siiim, sim. Vamos pescar com dobra de água, esqueçam os métodos antiquados do Sokka, coitado, que ainda pesca com linha e arpão. Oops, não consegui segurar a dobra de água e o Sokka ficou todo molhado!" enquanto falava, Sokka ia ilustrando suas palavras com gestos e expressivíssimas caretas "Não, obrigado! Prefiro pescar do meu jeito, que pelo menos funciona, e SOZINHO. Já vai ser difícil sem as minhas iscas, que foram trocadas pelo "lindo" colar da Katara!"

"Pelo menos meu colar é mais bonito que os seus sapatos, e não me deixa de mau humor porque está me apertando!"

"MEUS SAPATOS NÃO ESTÃO ME APERTANDO! Eles são novos, só isso, precisam de tempo até se amoldar na forma dos pés. Foi o que o vendedor me disse."

"Ou os pés se amoldarem na forma deles, o que é mais provável..."

"Deixa pra lá, Katara. apaziguou Aang A gente leva água pra praticar num dos jarros que compramos na feira. Podemos apanhar frutas com o chicote de água."

Finalmente sozinho, Sokka respirou aliviado. A verdade é que queria pescar sozinho para poder mergulhar os pés descalços na água fria sem que os companheiros vissem suas bolhas. Já não estava tão seguro de que havia feito uma boa compra. Longe de ser tratado com respeito, havia sido alvo de risadas nos lugares por onde haviam passado. As crianças apontavam pra eles, alguns cachorros até o seguiram, aparentemente por causa do cheiro de couro mal-curtido que o calçado novo expelia. Além disso, os bicos finos apertavam seus pés acostumados às botas largas e confortáveis. Mas era orgulhoso e nunca admitiria que havia jogado dinheiro fora.

Equilibrou-se em duas pedras, posicionou-se com muito cuidado e levantou o arpão. A água era bem clarinha, e os peixes passavam perto dele. Hoje nada ia dar errado.

Aquele grandão ali ficaria ótimo assado no espeto. Preparar... Atenção...

Um barulho quebrou sua concentração. Sokka apenas ergueu os olhos.

"MOMO!" o que viu foi tão horrível que deixou cair a lança, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentado dentro d´água.

O diabólico lêmure tentava arrancar as pedrinhas de um de seus preciosos sapatos. Indiferente ao grito, ele só parou quando Sokka saiu do lago, fervendo a água que pingava dele:

"Seu orelhudo de uma figa! Vou arrancar a sua pele!"

O bicho deu um pulo, deixou cair as pedras que havia conseguido tirar e voou com o calçado nas patinhas. Sokka recolheu o produto do roubo e foi mancando atrás de Momo enquanto calçava o sapato remanescente.

"VOLTA AQUII!!! Me devolve!"

Não chegaram a ir muito longe. Subitamente, Momo se assustou com alguma coisa e deixou cair o sapato. Sokka praticamente jogou-se no chão atrás dele.

"Ah, desistiu, hein?"

Então alguma coisa na frente bloqueou toda a luz. Lentamente, o rapaz ergueu os olhos, meio que adivinhando o que ia ver.

Botas, botas e mais botas.

Pouco depois, encontrava-se numa situação que nos últimos meses começava a ser muito comum, ou seja: de mãos amarradas, cercado de soldados da Nação do Fogo e com aquele desagradável Príncipe Zuko na sua frente. Estavam agora na beira de um rio(como tem rios nessa terrinha, hein?).

"Pela última vez: onde está o Avatar?"

"Escuta: por que não esquece o Aang e vai fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, deixar crescer o cabelo em volta desse rabo de cavalo e paquerar algumas garotas? Sei que parece meio difícil, mas acredite em mim, tem mulher que acha que cicatriz dá um charme..."

O príncipe arreganhou os dentes e sua cicatriz ficou mais enrugada do que já era. Felizmente, antes que explodisse, um soldado os interrompeu:

"Encontramos o acampamento deles mostrou um vasinho de barro Mas nenhum sinal do Avatar."

Zuko suspirou resignado. Aquilo também estava ficando muito comum.

"Levem o prisioneiro para o porão do navio. Seus companheiros virão atrás dele..."

"Na verdade... "disse uma voz vinda de cima "Os companheiros dele já estão aqui!"

Aang vinha voando com o seu planador. Desviou-se habilmente das rajadas de fogo atiradas por Zuko e pelos soldados:

"Sokka, o seu machado! "atirou a arma, que foi desviada pelos disparos. Mas Momo conseguiu pegá-lo no ar, e entregou-a para Sokka, que o lêmure já havia desamarrado no meio da confusão.

"Onde está o avatar?"

"Ali em cima! "alguém apontou para uma árvore. De pé num galho, o garoto colocou as mãos em posição, antes que acertassem nele:

"Katara, AGORA!"

Uma tromba d´água causada pelo esforço conjunto dos dois dobradores caiu sobre os soldados. Vários deles foram levados para o rio. Por pouco Sokka (desamarrado a tempo por Momo) não foi arrastado junto com eles.

"Achamos você pelo brilho dos seus sapatos "explicou Aang, enquanto o amigo subia para terra firme por uma raiz onde havia se pendurado "Quando o sol bate neles, dá pra ver de longe!"

"Aposto que foi assim também que a Nação do Fogo o achou!" replicou Katara, derrubando um grupo de soldados. Os poucos que não haviam sido levados pela enxurrada foram nocauteados por troncos de árvore empurrados pelos ventos de Aang, ou afugentados por um furioso Appa, que chegou no último instante. Mas Zuko era bem mais difícil de se deter. Logo iniciou-se um duelo entre ele, Katara e o Avatar.

Aparentemente, o príncipe estava concentrado em Aang; porém Sokka logo reparou que, entre uma rajada de fogo ou um pulo para se desviar de sopros e chicotes de água, ele ia gradualmente se aproximando de Katara. Num momento em que a moça baixou a guarda, ele conseguiu derrubá-la com um chute e imobilizou-a, colocando-a à sua frente.

"Larga ela, covarde!"

"Escute, Avatar: eu não quero os seus amigos. Prometa vir comigo e eu os deixarei em paz."

"Acha que nós somos bobos? Não escuta ele, Aang! Se você se entregar, ele vai levar a gente do mesmo jeito, pra você não fuja!"

"Cale a boca!"

"Olha como fala com a minha irmã, seu malcriado!" esquecido por todos, Sokka girava um dos preciosos sapatos no ar, e atirou-o com toda a força no príncipe. O bico acertou em cheio no olho do dobrador de fogo, que gritou escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Aquilo deu tempo a Katara de acertar-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago e Aang terminou o serviço soprando Zuko contra uma árvore.

Quando os soldados que haviam fugido finalmente trouxeram reforços, encontraram seu príncipe pendurado por um galho, com as mãos amarradas e presas dentro de um pote de barro.

Muito mais tarde e a quilômetros dali, os três viajantes saborearam merecidamente um delicioso peixe assado.

"No final das contas, os sapatos do Sokka acabaram sendo úteis. "Katara admitiu.

"É mesmo! "riu Aang "São uma ótima arma! Pena que você os perdeu na briga."

"Oh, não faz mal. Tive tempo de tirar deles o que importava" o jovem guerreiro exibiu orgulhoso as novas iscas de pedrinhas brilhantes.

Em sua cabine, Zuko apertava furioso uma compressa no olho. Fora por pouco, dissera o médico. Além de desfigurado, quase ficara caolho! Pior, perdera o Avatar mais uma vez.

"Como é que você pode estar tão alegre, tio?" esbravejou com o velho, que cantarolava num canto da cabina.

"Não é pra ficar?" ele mostrou os sapatos que achara no campo de batalha Este é um belo artesanato típico da cidade de Kien - si! Pena que estão faltando algumas pedrinhas... Mas não é nada que eu não possa remediar com uma boa visita à feira...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

XXXXXXXXX

_Faz tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic de Avatar e não tinha idéias, até que este Desafio veio a calhar. Acho que todo mundo já passou por isso, de comprar por impulso alguma coisa que acaba sendo uma completa inutilidade._

_Eu bem que gostaria de ter incluído a Toph, mas teria sido bem mais difícil escrever uma luta contra Azula, Mai e Ty Lee (só com o Zuko já ficou bem tosquinha). Quem sabe na próxima._


End file.
